ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Changes (Epilogue)
Returned from 1955, the gang began to see to some changes in the present time zone. Presea: A new house.. Very resourceful. Kiva: Not to mention, it's cool.. Presea: I agree with you. - The gang entered Marty's new home and sees many changes on the family relatives as well. Kiva: Wow.. they've changed... Reia: Linda.. She seems to work on a boutique. Ratchet: Huh..? Boutique? Kiva: Yeah, she designs clothes. Ratchet: Oh, right. Reia: And it looks like David is a business man this time. Kiva: Sweet, and just think.. Before we changed the present, both Linda and David have a rough time on their own. Terra: Indeed they have. Kiva: And Biff seems to be waxing cars. *giggles* Reia: I suppose that teached him an important lesson - When you fight fire with fire, you just get burned. Kiva: Big time. *giggles* - Suddenly, George and Lorraine showed up to see Marty. Kiva: Wow.. Look at George and Lorraine.. Reia: They have changed as well. Terra: Lorraine is completely different than the last time we see her here. Kiva: Yeah.. Lorraine was not right and now she's amazing to look at. Reia: What about George's change? - A box just came by the front door. Kiva: I got a feeling George's an author now.. Reia: Are you sure? Let's have a look at this box. - Marty opened it and it is revealed to be George's first novel. Terra: His first novel.. That really is a honor. Kiva: Totally. - The gang got outside for a little while. Marty and Jennifer spend some time, while Kiva looks at Reia standing next to a tree. Kiva: Master? Reia: Hey. Kiva: You are standing next to that tree. Reia: I know. This whether is a bit too hot, so I thought I would be in the shade. Kiva: I see what you mean, master. Reia: Anyway, I've been about thinking about your new skills since I'm training you. Kiva: Yeah, and? Reia: Which skills you wish to learn next? Kiva: Well, I'm thinking... I want to learn how to be invisible. Reia: Oh.. Well, I honestly don't know how to use it yet. What I can teach you, instead, is a lightning spell and how to see through the darkness. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Believe me, both 'Thunder' and 'Blind Strike' will be a big improvement. Kiva: I know. Reia: Anyway, what's up? Kiva: I'm good. Reia: That's good. Are you sure you want to complete the exam? My training will not be easy from this point on. Kiva: I'm sure. Reia: Very well. - Kiva then checks on Genis and Presea. Genis: Are you sure you want to join the team? Presea: It is my deepest request to Kiva, Reia and Terra. Genis: I'm not sure that--- Huh? Oh! Hey, Kiva. What's going on?? Kiva: I'm just checking on you and Presea. Presea: We are fine. Thank you for checking in. Kiva: You're welcome. Presea: I have heard you are continuing the 'Mark of Mastery'. It could be extremely difficult. Kiva: I'll try my best. Presea: 'Do or do not. There is no try.' Kiva: I guess...I'll do my best! Genis: Yeah! That's the spirit! Kiva: I know. Thanks, guys. - Kiva then turns to Ratchet and Sasha, who are kissing each other just now. Sasha: The past is corrected, beloved. Ratchet: I know. We did everything we could--- Hmm? Sasha: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: Hey, Sasha. Hey, Ratchet. Sasha: It seems Presea has become a big help to us. Kiva: Yep. Sasha: She seems to be humble, honest and kind. Ratchet: Not to mention that she help you clear the town square. That was a brave effort, but she cleared her part in minutes. Kiva: I know. That was crazy. Sasha: Now that Hill Valley is restored, maybe we should--- - Suddenly, Ratchet's communicator is buzzing. Ratchet then finds a message in his com. Sasha: That's strange.. Who is it from? Ratchet: I don't know.. But it has a weird symbol on it. Kiva: Could be something important.. Ratchet: Here. Have a look. - Kiva takes Ratchet's com and looks at a symbol as well. Kiva: Hmmm... Sasha: Any idea would this could be? Kiva: To tell you the truth, I have no idea. - Kiva gave back Ratchet's com. Sasha: We are appreciated, Kiva. Ratchet: This semblance.. It feels so familiar.. - Ratchet gots curious over the symbol as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Category:Scenes